Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a Warthog and one of Pooh's friends. Pooh first met Pumbaa along with Simba and Timon when he and his pals are on vacation to the Pride Lands. Trivia ◾Pumbaa had his first apearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. ◾Pumbaa returned in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. ◾Pumbaa started his own adventure with his friends in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book and is one of the leaders of The Jungle Adventure Crew. ◾Pumbaa guest starred in the DisneyLand version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room, Winnie the Pooh in Animagique, the Lion King segment in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, and Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. ◾Pumbaa made his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ◾Pumbaa met Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and shortly after Johnny, in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. ◾Pumbaa was with Pooh in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. ◾Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babe, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers, Winnie the Pooh and The Chipmunk Adventure, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999), Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014), Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Titanic, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs. ◾Pumbaa will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas and Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. ◾Pumbaa met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. In a parallel story, Pumbaa met the Star Fox team in Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2. ◾Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. ◾Pumbaa guest starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension and The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. ◾Pumbaa met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. ◾Pumbaa met Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of the Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will meet Dipper, Mabel, and Soos in Dipper & Mabel meet The Lion King. ◾Pumbaa will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Males Category:Comic Relief Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Clifford's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dragon Tales Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's adventures of Princess Dairies #7 Princess Jasmine TV Spot. Category:Wild Animals